The present invention relates to convergence systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to the convergence system itself and its associated software.
A convergence system refers to a system that includes capabilities that are otherwise provided by separate systems. For example, the Gateway Destination PC/TV system provides for both computer and television capability. Multiple devices are and inputs are brought together in one system which typically makes use of one display. For example, at its most basic level, a user of a convergence system may alternate between television programming and a computer program on a particular video monitor. Typically, however, a convergence system brings together several television inputs such as radio-frequency, satellite, cable, or digital television. In addition to running computer programs, a convergence system may access a wide area network such as the Internet. The convergence system may also bring together several consumer electronic devices such as video cassette recorders, laser disc players, video cameras, game modules, or the like. The user can access these inputs and devices through a multi-function remote control.
The multitude of television channels and other devices accessible in a convergence system can be overwhelming. For example, a user of such information can find it very difficult to remember information about many channels and events. Additionally, “surfing” through the channels and events can be both time consuming and distracting.
One problem encountered by multiple parties using a convergence system is that they each would like to watch a separate program at the same time. Although it is known in the art to be able to watch one channel while taping another channel for time-delay viewing, this typically requires the system to be so programmed in advance. If two parties are watching movie A, which appeals more to one viewer than the other, and the less interested viewer discovers that a more appealing program will be broadcast soon on another channel, the parties have limited options in prior art convergence systems. The parties can interrupt movie A while surfing for another program, and if they decide to record this other program to view later, they typically must interrupt movie A in order to set up the recorder. However, this is a limited solution at best, and poses an inconvenience to the viewer.